Building panels are known that include a peripheral frame and a foam that is formed at least within the peripheral frame and is bonded to the frame. The peripheral frame includes top and bottom horizontal stud members, and left and right vertical stud members, which are connected to each of the top and bottom horizontal stud members. The materials of construction for the stud members include metal, wood and plastic. Known materials for the foam include thermoplastic and thermoset materials. Known building panels of this type include those having a fiber reinforced layer applied to an exterior surface of the building panel.